Escape from Hollow Bastion
by ShaD.23
Summary: What was it like, when Maleficent invaded, when Radient Garden became Hollow Bastion? Where did Leon get the scar, how did Cloud find his way to darkness, and why is there no happiness where there once was? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Escape From Hollow Bastion**

Chapter One, written by darkruler64.

* * *

Twas another radiant day in Radiant Garden and young Aerith wasted no time indoors. On bright, sunny days like this everyone was out doing something. Her first order of business was to find her best friend, Leon. Leon was an ambitious boy. His goal was to be a better swordsman than Cloud Strife, the youngest member of the Radiant Garrison, the number seven worrior and the teacher of Leon's swordclass. She found him practicing in the Baily, where she knew he'd be. She handed him a pitcher of her homemade orangeade and he reluctantly took a sip.

"You like it?" She asked eagerly.

"I've er...never tasted anything like it" Leon said truthfully.

"Great! Say, you wanna get some ice cream with me?" She asked. Leon only waved off.

"Maybe later. Remember, I gotta practice for at least an hour every morning. I'm still the eighth best student in the class."

"Okay." She sighed. Leon was always busy in the mornings. Cloud was off to bigger and better things and Tifa and Yuffie were off sparring somewhere. Radiant Garden was such a peaceful place yet everyone was too busy learning to fight to play with her. Then she saw it. The path to the mysterious castle which overlooked the town. Aerith always wondered what secrets lied within it's walls. It had been empty and lifeless for a whole year. She knew at once were she'd spend her mornings. She headed up the path.

Little did she know she was being watched by evil eyes. From a cliff side was a tall green woman with horns clad in black and purple. She had sickly yellow eyes and a wicked smile. Next to her was a large bluish gray man with a blue flame on his head and a bored expression on his face.

"So... when do we take it, women?"he asked. She simply smiled.

"Come dawn, my friend. This is the last peaceful night this world will ever know." The two cackled maliciously.

Hello. I am Shady. My friend darkruler and I decided to make, and I insisted he make the first chapter. I hope you like it. I will be making the next soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for chapter 2.

Leon suddenly woke at the dark pre-dawn. He usually got up this time anyway, but he didn't wake normally. There were screams outside. Screams of terror. He got up and walked over to the window. What he saw almost made him fall backward. Countless small black creatures chasing the townsfolk. He pulled his training sword from the shelf and ran down through the house, strait past his fearful looking parents.

"Squall! Where do you think you're going!?"his father demanded.

"I'm gonna protect our town."Leon responded. His father looked appalled.

"Are you insane!? You're only nine!"his father protested. But it was too late. Leon already charged into the fray. He wasn't the only one. Old Cid from down the street was fighting the creatures off with a long staff. He caught sight of Leon.

"SQUALL! What the Hell you think yer doin out around these parts!? Get inside where it's safe from these freaks!"he thundered, sweeping more down. One jumped on top of him and began to claw at his back. Leon swung his sword at the creature, and it burst into smoke. Cid looked up.

"What are you thinkin' kid, cuz-"

"Thank you would be nice."Leon said savagely."I'm the eighth best student is my class. I gotta be willing to defend Radiant Garden."

Cid stared for a while. For a moment, it looked like he would shout, but he smiled, smacking down another monster.

"You wanna help, you need something a little better than a blunt training sword kid. Run in my place, I might still have an old thing left over." he said, motioning to his house."Hurry and help. I want you to find those two little girls who keep messin' 'round my shop."

Leon ran inside for the sword. Elsewhere, Cloud walked slowly through the streets, in shock. All over, people were being attacked by the black creatures, but they avoided him for some reason. He needed to save the people, but what could he do? Everytime he cut one down, it seemed more took it's place. Then he saw her. Areith! Some were chasing her down to the bailly. He pulled his short sword out and ran for her, slicing more creatures down as he went. He wouldn't let the creatures ever hurt her. Even though he was often busy, he would take time from training to talk to her. She always seemed lonely, but perfectly happy. She was so nice to everyone she met, picked flowers for everyone, innocently chattered on endlessly, and always said 'Bye-bye' when ever she left. She was a perfect little girl, and Cloud wouldn't let her ever get hurt. He chased further on. Meanwhile, Leon and Cid had found Tifa, who was helping them fend off the monsters.

"Tifa!"Cid called.

"Where's Yuffie!?"Leon shouted from afar.

"She's hiding in the castle! I saw her running up to it!"Tifa responded. Just then, a big creature tackled her and she fell into a sewer.

"TIFA! Are you okay!?"Leon called in shock.

"I'm fine! Go save Yuffie!"she called back.

"Listen kid!"Cid called."You go find that little missy! I'll come to the castle in an hour! GO!"

Leon looked back, then charged for the castle. Cid fought off a few more, then ran to behind his house.

"Let's see if I'm really as crazy as they say I am."he said with a smile. While this was happening, Cloud followed Areith to the base of the castle. Just then, a figure in black leapt down from a pillar. It was Sephiroth, the swordsman who succeeded Zack as the greatest swordsman in Radiant Garden after his mysterious death. If anyone could fight off these beasts, it was him!

"Sephiroth! It's you! Help me fight off these things! Hurry!"Cloud called, but Sephiroth only stood there. Areith was huddled on the ground. It was sad to see such a sweet girl so scared. Just then, three more creatures shot out of the ground and danced around her.

"SEPHIROTH! HURRY! THEY'RE ABOUT TO GET AREITH!"Cloud screamed hysterically. Sephiroth only stood there. Finally, he spoke.

"Such a sweet girl. Pity. There is nothing I can do Cloud."he said calmly.

'What the Hell are you talking about!? Help Areith! She's right behind you!"he called to Sephiroth.

"It matters not Cloud. Look around you. This world rots into itself. People so full of darkness and arrogance. It was only a matter of time before it fell into a pit it could not climb out of. These people have received their just reward."

Cloud looked back to where Areith was... but she was gone. Only the creatures danced in place around where she once shivered. Cloud stared at Sephiroth. Was this really the man he and so many others looked up to!?

"She is now gone"Sephiroth began "a victim of the evils the corrupt inhabitants of this world have fed and nurtured."

"Why didn't you save her!?"Cloud demanded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Because, Cloud, if I saved her, saved anyone, it would only prolong the inevitable. Evil will ravage those who live here, for this world is guilty. And so, the Heartless are our punishment. If I destroyed them, another punishment would follow, and then another. We can't escape our judgment, and we can't escape our evils."

Cloud couldn't take it. He felt rage, hatred, a dark oath toward Sephiroth... that he would make him pay. He would allow himself to be swallowed by the darkness of revenge, that he might punish the one who opened Cloud to this new darkness: Sephiroth, the source of Clouds darkness. Cloud readied himself for the fight.

"You, Sephiroth, are my darkness."Cloud hissed. And with that, he charged, ready for battle. At that very moment, Leon had found his way into the castle. It was crawling with Heartless, but he still fought his way through the vast numbers. He couldn't give up. He had to find Yuffie! Finally, he found a deep library. There, hiding, crying under a desk, was Yuffie. Leon walked over to her but stopped suddenly. He could feel a presence in the room with him. He turned and saw a tall, green skinned woman with horns in a black cloak. She smiled wickedly at him.

"Who-who are you?"Leon asked nervously. She laughed quietly to herself.

"I am Maleficent, the one who commands the Heartless, ofcourse. Tell me"she said turning "What do you think, my young man? This wretched bastion, empty and hollow, serves as a fine fortress for the denizens of the darkness, yes? Come, join me by my side. You are obviously an accomplished warrior if you can come this far. I could use a companion like you."

"I don't think so!"Leon said with tears welling in his eyes. "I am Squall Leonheart! I will protect this world, like I should! You brought these things here, so you must pay!"

"Foolish little child"Maleficent smiled "You obviously need to be taught some respect."

She grabbed her staff out of mid-air and began to glow with power.

"You will be sorry now boy. You are no match for me."she smiled.

Hey there. It's me, Shady. I spent all night working on this new chapter. My friend Dark Ruler 64 and I will be working on the next chapter together. I will take care of Cloud and Sephiroth, and he will deal with Leon and Maleficent. Until then, be cool.


	3. Chapter 3

It's me, Shady. This is the third chapter to 'Escape from Hollow Bastion.' The parts in bold writing were writen from my good friend Dark Ruler 64. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Leon charged forward and leaped into the air. He brought his blade down on the witches shoulder. It scraped against her sleeve, creating sparks, but did not go through. He tried to stab her in the heart twice but the blade did not pierce her cloak and the old blade was chipped. The witch grabbed him by the throat and held him above her head. Leon dropped the sword and tried to wrench her arm away. Remembering his training, he flexed his neck muscles and wriggled free with only some minor scratches on his neck from her pointy nails. He landed on the soft carpet and rolled to the right narrowly avoiding a thrust from her staff. He dashed behind one of the tall bookshelves and ran along the rows. He got to a spiral staircase and ran to the top, trying to stay as low as he could and nearly tripping on the way up. When he got to the second floor he saw a sword in a display case, and not just any sword, it was a Gunblade! Gunblades were outlawed centuries ago. It was very rare to see one still in one piece and looking brand-new. He smashed open the case and picked it up. It weighed at least as much as he did, it was even loaded. He hid behind a bookshelf as the witch reached the top of the stairs.**

Meanwhile, down in the town, Cloud stood ready to fight Sephiroth. He charged and swung his sword with all his might, but Sephiroth simply shoved it away... Bare handed!

"Fight back Cloud."Sephiroth said clamly."Are you really the 7th warrior?"

Cloud growlded and charged, but Sephiroth dodged each blow switfly. Cloud swung hard, but Sephiroth drew an immensely long Katana and countered. Cloud leapt back quickly. He never saw such a thing in his life. Where was Sephiroth's old sword? Where was the Buster Sword!?

**"I'm not in the mood to play Hide-and-Seek." Maleficent said, a trace of annoyance in her voice only a well trained ear could hear. She had still not found Leon in the Library. As she neared his location he pushed with all his strength. The tall bookshelf tipped forward and came crashing down on Maleficent. Leon raced to the staircase and slid down the railing. He was amazed at how easily he did, considering the heavy blade he carried. He ducked under the table and dragged Yuffie out. The two of them started to run toward the exit but Leon felt his entire body freeze. Yuffie kept running and didn't look back. As soon as she made it out the doors slammed shut, trapping Leon inside. He couldn't move a muscle, he felt himself being lifted into the air by forces unseen. He was turned around to see the witch approaching him. She pointed her staff and unleashed a bolt of electricity from the orb at the top. The bolt hit Leon in the torso with great, but not lethal force. He tried to cry out in agony but couldn't, then it ceased and he fell to the floor. The witch stood before him and stared down upon him. "You certainly take pain well, for a human." The two of them became shrouded in purple gas and when Leon got up he he realized they were now at the castle gates.**

Cloud was still trying to find some way to fight Sephiroth. Everytime he attacked, Sephiroth attacked with his new blade. Cloud knew his feeble training sword wouldn't be enough to fight with. But then he saw it. On Sephiroth's back was the Buster Sword. An extremely powerful sword that was always weilded by the 1st warrior. Sephiroth gained it after Zack's mysterious disappearence. Desperately, Cloud charged for Sephiroth, flipped over him, and in mid air, seized the massive blade. He stood there, ready to do more than defend himself. He was ready to take out Sephiroth, **or so he thought. He lept toward Sephiroth, lifted the blade and swung, but Sephiroth was too quick. He grabbed the blade and swung Cloud around. Cloud lost his grip on the hilt and went flying through the air. Next thing he new he was falling....falling into the chasm below.**

At that time, Leon still stood before Maleficent. He wasn't about to give up. He jumped at her, swinging widely, but she disappeared. As he looked around, Yuffie came running down the steps.

"Squall! I thought you were up in the cas- SQUALL LOOK OUT!"

Just then, Leon saw Maleficent flying down at him, cackling maliciously. He leapt back just as she landed before him, shoving her staff into the ground. It was a near miss, but she was still at him. She fired a meteor at him. Leon leapt as high as he could and jumped off it, twirling after her, the Gunblade chopping through the air. He shoved it down at her, but she floated back quickly. Just then, a loud rumbling could be heard. Leon saw a huge flying object coming for him. It looked like all those pictures of a spaceship Cid always talked about. It landed close by and Cid jumped out... With Aerith! Leon was about to ask Cid how he got that thing flying, but then, a sharp pain seared through his skull. He flew back as Maleficent shoved the tip of her staff into his forehead. He got up slowly, feeling the small wound that had been made. Then, before their very eyes, the small puncture wound quickly split into a deep cut across his face. Leon grabbed his face and screamed in agony as the others gasped at the evil wound. **"A reminder of your failure!"**Maleficent cackled as she disappeared, countless Heartless charging after them as she left. Cid dragged Leon, who was still clutching his face, into the hatch of the ship while Aerith and Yuffie ran for it with them. After a quick boost, they were off. Deep into space, they could see Heartless-looking ships flying for them. A few quick manuvers, and Cid was far away from them all.

"Aerith, how did you find Cid?" Yuffie piped. Aerith turned slowly to her.

"Cloud was trying to save me from those things, but then Sephiroth came. They tried to get me, but then I slipped down the cliff they chased me to and found Cid. He told me to get into the ship with him."

**"Where are Cloud and Tifa?" Leon gasped**, his face still bleeding**.**

**"Got separated from em'." Cid answered coldly. "We're all that's left."**

Cid stood up and walked over to him.

"Listen. I know yer sad, Squall. We all are-"

"Don't ever call me that again. Squall wasn't able to save anyone."he said darkly. Aerith walked over to him.

"Then... then what do you want us to call you, Squall-sorry, ummm..."

"Leon. My name is Leon from now on..."

**Meanwhile, Tifa sat in a dark, dingy dungeon, shackled to the wall. She looked up as the witch entered the dungeon.**

** "Come now, child. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future awaits you, the soul survivor of the Heartless invasion. Observe..."**

** She held the orb atop her staff before Tifa's eyes and Tifa could see a bird's eye view of the town. It was being flooded by a massive wave of glistening water. **

**"Your childhood home transformed into MY NEW DOMAIN. All of it's inhabitants, all of your loved ones freed of their worthless lives."**

**Tifa felt a powerful rage building inside her.**

**"The waters that devour your home come from another world. Imagine, a world of never ending ocean. By tomarrow, the whole of this world's surface will be a frozen wasteland!"**

**Tifa could feel the rage overwhelm her. She jumped to her feet and pulled with all her might, breaking the chains that bound her and lunged at the witch, only to be shoved into the wall. The witch left the dungeon without another word, sealing Tifa inside.** She had to escape... Somehow... She looked around the cell and saw a small ventelation shaft. It was to small for an adult to climb through, but maybe she could, if she was quick.

Meanwhile, down at the castle's base, Cloud and Sephiroth were fighting once more. Cloud had managed to get back the Buster Sword and climb back up the steep chasm. He and Sephiroth lunged back and forth, slicing hard at the other, only to have their attack blocked swiftly. Cloud ran fast at Sephiroth and began to shoot back and forth at him. Sephiroth knew this to be an attack Cloud was trying to perfect in their training classes, but had no idea how to counter it. Cloud shot back and forth, still cutting Sephiroth hard. Finally, Cloud leapt into the air and shot down at Sephiroth, ready to end it all. Just then, Sephiroth disappeared, Cloud's sword shattering the ground as his sword struck it. He looked around for Sephiroth, but couldn't find him. Finally, he looked up and saw him standing on an archway high up on the castle. Sephiroth mumbled something and fired a huge meteor at Cloud. Just then Cloud heard a girl scream his name, and the next thing he knew, he was pushed out of the way by someone. He looked back just in time to see Tifa, his neighbor and best friend, get hit by the fireball. He cried her name as she was engulfed in a fiery explosion. As the smoke cleared, he could see nothing. He looked up a Sephiroth. This couldn't be happening! How could it!? Radiant Garden was happy, Sephiroth was noble, and he, Cloud, was a powerful warrior! How could all of this happen!? How could this all change in an instant!? Radiant Garden fell into darkness, Sephiroth betrayed them all, and Cloud was able to save nobody! Why had this all happened!? Sephiroth looked to the sky and disappeared in a flash of darkness. Cloud could feel tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to go on if this could happen. Happen to another place. He dropped the Buster Sword and walked to the edge of the steep mountain, and allowed himself to fall. Fall into the valley, fall into the abyss, fall into nothingness. He didn't care anymore. He didn't even notice the dark portal appear beneath him. He simply blacked out. When he woke up, he was in a deep cavern, mist floating all around him. He didn't know where he was. Just then, he heard a voice above him. He looked up and saw a dark man in a billowing black cloak, blue fire burning on his head. The man smiled wickedly.

* * *

Impressed? Me too. My friend Dark Ruler is an immense story teller. Well, not much left except for the Epilouge next time. It won't be long so hold on.


	4. Epilouge

It's time to wrap this up. Once again, the stuff writen in bold is from **Dark Ruler 64**

**

* * *

"Where am I?" Cloud asked the man. "The Underworld." He answered coolly. "The world of the dead." There was a puff of black smoke and the two of them were in some sort of throne room. Cloud looked out a window and stared out in awe at the bottomless valley below. Dozens of dead souls were descending into it. "Am I dead?" Cloud asked, unsure what answer to expect. "You would be if it weren't for me. I opened a portal which brought you here with your body intact." The man explained. "I could have just let you hit the ground and come here the old fashioned way, but then you'd be just like all those pitiful souls down there. Most of em' are from your world, every one who wasn't turned into a Heartless died in Maleficent's flood." **

**"Who are you and what do you want from me." Cloud asked. **

**"I am Hades, Lord of the dead. As for what I want for you...I already HAVE it, your allegiance."**

** "Not interested" Cloud snapped. "Just take me below so I can be with Tifa and Aerith."**

**"No." Hades answered coldly but firmly. "WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" Cloud demanded. **

**"You attempted suicide, kid. Like it or not you're mine now. Your life belongs to me, your SOUL would belong to me if you were dead." **

**Cloud looked at the table and saw the Buster Blade sitting on it he picked it up and pointed it threateningly. "Boy, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." Hades warned. Cloud tried to slash Hades but he became intangible. Cloud waited for Hades to become solid again and instinctively attacked again. This time Hades caught the blade and pulled the sword from Cloud's hands. Infuriated, Cloud punched Hades in the stomach; it was like punching a stone wall. Cloud's fingers were all broken, he collapsed to his knees and cried out in pain. Hades pulled Cloud close to his face so they would see eye to eye. "You may still be in your body but you're just as good as dead. If you ever want to see yer little girlfriend again, you gotta do as I say, got it?" Cloud fought back tears and nodded. Hades released Cloud and motioned him to sit. Cloud sat on the chair Hades conjured.**

**"Here's the deal, I'm sending you to the the far side of the Underworld. You will be enrolled in the Horned King's Academy for the dead." Cloud nodded. "Anything else?" Cloud asked. **

**"Yeah. Nine years from now is the next Olympus Tournament of Heroes. Hercules, the son of Zeus is gonna be competing. You will spend whatever free time you have learning about him, studying his moves." **

**"I have nine years to prepare to fight one man?" Cloud questioned. "Is he really THAT strong?"**

**"You have no idea" Hades remarked. "Anyway, if you kill him I'll bring you're girlfriends. I'll also send you back to your home world." Hades waved his hand and a scroll appeared before Cloud. "Touch it." He commanded. Cloud placed his hand on the scroll, leaving a glowing hand print. "Your ride is waiting outside. Get goin'." Hades instructed. Cloud got to his feet and made his way to the exit. "See you in nine years, kid. I'll take care of your sword until then."**

**Cloud left Hades' lair and stepped into a carriage with ghostly horses and a skeletal driver. This was it. He failed his first life and was on his way to his second**... or so he thoguht. Worlds away, Aerith was safely with the others in a place called Traverse Town. She was shaking, scared, sad, but alive, and vowed to show kindness to all that lost their world as she had. Meanwhile, on Hollow Bastion, as the survivers renamed it, Tifa hid in a small cavern with a few survivers, her body covered in deep burns. She was badly injured and wouldn't be able to do much for a long time, but she would devote herself to find who ever else survived, and search for Cloud. Though she hadn't seen him since Sephiroth's attack, she knew he was still out there. She would wait patiently for him.

* * *

Hey, it's me, Shady. I hope you like what Dark Ruler and I did. Tell me what you think.


End file.
